Wounded Angel
by V3Oliver
Summary: Len is a famous stuck up exchange student who is trying to find someone to help change him. Oliver is famous like Len but not as popular and his boyfriend has more than one side of him. They are both looking for the same thing...a savior. But will Oliver's love for his current boyfriend ever end? Len x Oliver and Lui x Oliver (Might change to M)
1. Intro

_Wounded__Angel_

**Len**

You would think being a Vocaloid would have its perks...but really it doesn' sure I may have my fans and the other Vocaloid but to be honest I could care less.

The only other person I really care about is my older sister Rin but even she is getting really tiresome and annoying.

I mean what would you do if the only other person you care about suddenly starts to leave you behind.

Sure I know it's because of my "diva" attitude that I can't control. I know I might be stuck up and snotty sometimes but hey it's not my fault I'm better than you.

UGH! This is what I mean no matter how many people help me my attitude just won't go away!

I wanna change I really do, but I don't think anyone in the world can help me at this point. And now I gotta go to some British school so I can learn better English!

I'll probably have a ton of stupid fangirls around me in seconds! Ugh! My life is the _worst_!

* * *

**Oliver**

"L-Lui!" I say as I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Awe~ come on _Ollie_" Lui says as he nudges my shoulder causing a pink blush to spread on my face.

"My name is Oliver not Ollie"

I say pretending to be mad.

"Ah don't be mad at me Oliver please"

Lui begged as he hugged me. I giggled a little at the childish pout on his face

"Fine I'm not mad at you-"

Before I could say more Lui connected his lips to mine. I gave a sad smile as he kissed me

_Oh Lui if only you knew about your other self_

The bell from the café door rung causing me to break the kiss for air. I looked at my watch 7:50 Oh no! we're gunna be late!

"Come on Lui we're gunna be late !"

"Aw come on just one more please~"

I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. This caused him to pout in disappointment.

"That's all your getting! Now come on you especially can't be late your giving that new exchange student a tour today"

He rolled his eyes as we made our way towards school.

"Yeah yeah yeah I hope he's not stuck up though"

I nodded in agreement trying to remember the exchange students name.

"Yeah I hope so" I looked up towards Lui.

"What's his name again?" I asked

Lui tapped his chin, before he could answer though we arrived at the school gates. My eyes widened at the seen, all the girls at our school (even some boys as well) were chanting a name I couldn't make out and holding each other while crying happily.

Suddenly a handsome blond boy stepped out of the limo that parked itself in front of the screaming crowd. I looked up at Lui seeing him glare at the mysterious boy.

"**Len** **Kagamine**"

* * *

**A/N: Hi! this is my first fanfic I hope you guys liked it ^^ Also sorry if it's short it's just the intro so yeah ^^ I will try to update every week or so! Also sorry if the text is kinda messy and stuff I had to use my IPhone and copy and paste since I don't have a computer. Also Len won't be a diva for long ^^ Anyways please like and review :D!**

~_Hiccup'sNightfury_~


	2. Oliver

**Hey guys long time no see ^^ anyways here is the second chapter that I thought I would never post ^^;; that said I would like to thank:**

**Hatsune Lenka and Moonhawk88903 **

**For reviewing and changing my mind about not publishing anymore. **

**I hope this chapter isn't disappointing ^^**

* * *

"_**Len Kagamine**_"

The way Lui said Len's name sent a chill down his spine.

He never liked it when Lui's voice got that way.

Oliver shook his head trying to get rid of the ugly thoughts festering in his mind. Instead he focused on the blonde boy standing there in front of them. He didn't really know what to think of Len Kagamine, he has heard about him from his company, PFX, and from the local celebrate news but both had nothing good to really say about him.

Though since he's barely meeting him now he rather not judge a book by its cover, but instead get to know Len for himself and maybe, he hoped, they can be friends. Well, if Lui let's him anywhere near him that is.

It was then that Len turned towards their way, his heart started pumping faster as their eyes locked onto each other. He noticed Len's eye widen as he also noticed his own cheeks going warm.

He felt a weird yet pleasant feeling in his chest as they kept staring. He didn't know how long they've been doing this, but it didn't last any longer as he felt his head being turned and felt Lui's lips on his.

As they broke away, Oliver hesitated before looking back up to where Len was. He saw Len getting escorted through the crowd by the principle. He had a huge smile adorning his face but his hands were clenched on either side. He frowned a little, feeling sorry for the singer.

'_Does he always have to put on a facade? _'He thought_._

"Ollie?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as he turned around to face Lui. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the cute pout that had made its way onto his boyfriend's face.

"You said I can kiss you once we got to school" Lui whined.

He rolled his eyes playfully as he grabbed Lui by his school tie and connected their lips. During their lip lock session, he noticed how the kiss was rougher then usual, but he chose to ignore it. They broke away in time to hear the bell ring. He laughed as he heard a small whine escape his boyfriend's mouth.

"Come on Lui your going to be late for class" he said teasingly as he started walking towards the halls.

As he and Lui parted at the appropriate halls, he quickly made his way towards his class. When he entered, he said a brief "hello" to the teacher and the other students nearby who gave a wave and a nod back in acknowledgement. He then made his way to his seat. This was one of his favorite spots since his desk was right next to the window.

The only window that let him have a beautiful view of the school's garden. As the class started to fill in with other students talking about today, many of them holding rolled up posters or wearing 'I heart Kagamine' buttons, Oliver instead chose to stare out the window and replay what happened earlier in his head.

'_That feeling was strange, almost like I was..._' He shook his head

_'No,no! I can't be in love! I love Lui and that is final! _'

He put his head down in his arms

"I really hope I don't see him again..." He mumbled to himself.

The teacher than started talking to the class but he ignored it, instead he retired back into his thoughts trying to calm the whirlwind of emotions inside him. That is, until all the girls in the class started squealing and his teacher saying something that made him shot up and go a little pale.

"Our new student this year will be Len Kagamine!"

Just then a boy with blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail came in, smiling. He saw the singers eyes look through the screaming crowd until they rested on Oliver. Said person shrank back into his seat as his brain kept replaying two words over in his head.

'_Oh no_'

* * *

**Thank you for reading! (btw if anyone is confused I did change my name from Hiccup's Nightfury to V3 Oliver -u-) Please review! :3**

~_** V3 Oliver**_ ~


	3. First Meeting (Ollie and Lui pt1)

**Hey guys wow its been so long since I updated and I am so sorry i 've just been really busy with school and trying to learn better wrighting skills so I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't satisfy you since its supposed to be a filler chapter. I'm actually working on 3 chapters right now, part 2 of this and the next 2 legit chapters since I'm using new writing techniques. I also want to thank every single person who've written reviews for my last chapter and who have recently faved or followed this story I LOVE YOU GUYS! (Also I'm sorry if this chapter set up is wonky I'm using the copy n paste method on here and I'm still trying to learn how to edit it sorry )**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOIDS MENTIONED!**

* * *

_Rain_

It was was the first thing he remembered. It was pouring down harder than the days before, like it was trying to send off a warning.

He was just getting out of his piano lesson, holding his books in one hand and the umbrella in the other as he tried to shield his small body from the fast moving droplets.

He kept walking until he came to a crosswalk where he waited. Suddenly a burst of wind came, he quickly tried to shield himself unfortunately breaking his umbrella in the process.

He quickly ran under the awning of a cafe near by to protect himself. He silently cursed as the crosswalk signal changed.

He was so close, all he needed to do was cross and he could've walked under the house and store roofs till he got to his small apartment.

He needed to get home so he came up with the bright idea to hold his text books above his head. He was about to run for it until he didn't hear the raindrops falling on his book.

Putting the book above his head down, he looked up to see a boy with golden colored eyes and hair to match smiling down at him.

"Hey you're Oliver right?"

He shyly nodded his head.

"I'm Lui, we have science together. Though since I mostly sit in the back it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't know who I am"

It was then that he looked the guy over and noticed him wearing the same uniform.

"Anyways why is a cutie like you getting rained on?"

Oliver's cheeks suddenly felt really warm.

"Um ...m-my umbrella broke because of the wind" He shyly replied

"Well if you don't mind I'm willing to share my umbrella" Lui smirked.

His cheeks went full red now. This guy, this guy that he barely even talked too wanted to share his umbrella with him!?

"U-um thanks I appreciate it"

Just then the signal changed to walk again. He tried to stay close to Lui without making it embarrassing or awkward.

That is until they were at the end of the cross walk and he just had to trip on the curb. He found himself in Lui's embrace, staring up at a smirked face that made his face blush ten times more.

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried as he got of the embrace.

He then heard a laughter that made his stomach turn into butterflies. He looked up to see Lui finish laughing.

"Are you alright?" Lui grinned.

He nodded his head, afraid to talk until the butterflies went away. He had to thank him though so he racked up his courage.

"T-thank for everything. I-If there's anything I can do to repay you!"

'God he sounded stupid.'

There was a pause before Lui blurt out the one

sentence that will change everything.

"Well there is one thing"

Oliver's eyes widened as Lui's face was just inches away a smirk still on it.

"You have to go on a date with me"

* * *

**MORE CHAPTERS COMING I PROMISE TT u TT PLZ REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE,ETC. ^^**

**Also this chapter will be updated again to fix any problems so plz don't hesitate to comment any grammar/technical errors :3**

_~V3Oliver~_


End file.
